


Runner Five's One True Love

by RunnerFive



Series: ZR Drabbles [7]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, Humor, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Sports Bra Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunnerFive/pseuds/RunnerFive
Summary: Sara has many fine attributes. But there's one thing about her that Runner Five has been itching to see up close and personal ever since their first meeting...





	

Your eyes are transfixed as Sara slowly peels her shirt up over her head. You can’t take your eyes off her black sports bra with the grey stripes and the chunky zipper. You trace your fingers over the word “Nike” along the rib band.

“You like what you see, Five?” she chuckles.

You bite your lip and nod.

She unzips the moisture-wicking Coolmax polyester, the fabric sensually sliding out of the way. Her arms snake out of the holes, and she tosses the sports bra on the floor.

“Five?” Sara asks. “Where are you going?!”

You’re scrambling off the bed, onto the floor. You hug the sports bra to your chest and dart out of the room, pushing Janine out of the way.

“Runner Five! Runner Eight!” Janine sputters. “I— Explain!”

“It’s the damnedest thing, Janine. Five just stole my sports bra!”

And that’s the story behind the time Janine and a topless Sara chased you all over Abel while you waved a sweaty sports bra like a banner.


End file.
